The Eventuality in the Everything
by LJLanham
Summary: Short, fluffy little one-shot glimpse at a day in the domestic life of Booth & Brennan... inspired by one of my favorite Darius Rucker songs.


_**AN- Okay, so I've never really been a "fan" of songfics… and I wouldn't really categorize this as one. Of course, I don't really know the true definition of a songfic, LOL. Let's just say this little slice of domesticity from the Brennan/Booth household was inspired by one of my favorite Darius Rucker songs. I think it really is the perfect "theme song" for Booth in S7. I've included the first verse below, but the rest of the song is as fitting if not more so- so, if you don't know it, I encourage you to give it a listen. **_

_**TCB- I have no rights to Bones, Darius Rucker or his music…. But you already knew that. **_

_**As always… big props to NatesMama for lending authenticity to my Philly sports references! :-) **_

_**I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing more regularly, and your reviews help so much with that- so please take a minute to drop a line and let me know what you thought. **_

_**Oh, and consider this your cheese/cavity alert- don't say you weren't warned. :-) **_

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

_Got a baby girl sleeping in my bedroom__  
><em>_And her mama laughing in my arms__  
><em>_There's the sound of rain on the rooftop__  
><em>_And the game's about to start_

_I don't really know how I got here__  
><em>_But I'm sure glad that I did__  
><em>_And it's crazy to think that one little thing__  
><em>_Could've changed all of it_

_Maybe it didn't turn out like I planned__  
><em>_Maybe that's why I'm such, such a lucky man_

_-'This,' by Darius Rucker from the album 'Charleston, SC 1966'_

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

The Eventuality in the Everything

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

"Booth, stop!" Brennan laughed as she wrestled herself out of his tickling embrace.

"All right, all right," Booth said, laughing along with her as he pulled her back to his side where they sat on the living room sofa. "Sshh…" he hushed her as he leaned in for a kiss. "You're gonna wake up the baby."

"And since I have to finish my rewrites tonight, that means she'll enjoy watching the game with Daddy," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Bones," he said, practically whining. "It's the Braves. This is a huge game… I gotta root my Phils on to victory…"

"And you can do that with your daughter on your lap," she answered.

"Or… we can be real quiet and hope that she sleeps through the game," he said. "She took a big bottle and we changed her right before she fell asleep…"

"I've always found the sound of rain to be relaxing," Brennan added. "Maybe she will, too."

"That's the spirit, huh?" Booth replied, smiling.

"Are you going to stay in here to watch the game or are you going down to your _man cave_?"

"I thought I'd stay here," he answered, "if that's all right with you. I love my man cave, don't get me wrong. But I really kinda just want to be near my girls today." He looked across the great room to see her laptop sitting on the dining table. "Are you gonna go back to your office to write?"

"No," she said, "I thought I'd stay out here."

"Go get your computer and come sit with me," he said. "It's just about time to throw out the first pitch."

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

Somewhere around the third inning, Brennan made her way with her laptop back to the dining room table. She still couldn't figure out how watching sports on television was supposed to be a "loud" activity. She found her groove and attacked her rewrites in earnest, soon not even noticing the sounds coming from the television or the man sitting in front of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked across the room to see her partner standing with his hand over his heart. "Are you singing?"

"Seventh inning stretch, baby," Booth answered, looking over his shoulder with a goofy smile on his face.

He caught the adorably confused look on her face, and before she could utter the words telling him that she didn't understand, he went on.

"The seventh-inning stretch is the point of the game where everyone takes a break. The fans get up, stretch their legs… maybe walk around or get one last beer. It gives the teams a short break, too. Most teams have somebody singing 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' with the crowd and we used to sing 'High Hopes,' thanks to the late great Harry Kalas. But ever since 9/11, the Phillies and a lot of teams opted to sing 'God Bless America' during the stretch… we still do 'High Hopes' after the game, though."

Brennan listened as Booth regaled her with the history and significance of the seventh-inning stretch. She loved to see him get so excited about sharing something he loved with her, and his beloved Philadelphia Phillies were certainly that. She loved that he took the time to explain things to her that he knew she would appreciate. He knew that she wasn't much of a sports fan… she watched games with him because it was important to him, and she had learned the ins and outs of hockey so that she could enjoy his and Parker's games without him sitting beside her and explaining it… but for the most part, the actual game in whatever sporting event they were watching didn't really appeal to her. She could, however appreciate the cultural significance in what he'd just explained to her, and she could see how moved he was by the song that was being sung in the background. For a man as patriotic as Booth, knowing that _his_ team had made such a choice would mean so much.

She watched as the television went to commercial and her partner made his way into the kitchen.

"Snack time!" he called as he walked past the table where she was working. "Can I get you anything, babe?"

"No, thank you," she replied, ignoring the sobriquet. Since they'd been living together, she'd come to realize that there were things he did just to, as he'd say "get a rise out of her." And although the bickering that would almost invariably ensue could be fun for both of them, sometimes _not_ letting him go there could be fun for her.

**BnBnBnBnBnB**

"What a great day," Booth said, smiling as he leaned back against the headboard and watching his partner place their daughter in her bassinet.

"It was a rather gloomy day, Booth," Brennan replied as she turned and walked over to join him in their bed.

"Yeah," he agreed, "outside. But what better way to spend a rainy Saturday than just being able to hang out at home, huh? Nobody called needing our immediate assistance at a crime scene… our friends were all busy doing their own thing… our baby girl wasn't fussy all day… you got to finish your rewrites… AND the Phillies beat the Braves in extra innings! The only thing that could have made this day any better would have been if Parks had been here. Seriously, Bones… I'm a happy man."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments.

"This is really enough?" she asked quietly.

"Hell yes," he answered, leaning over to smack a quick kiss against her lips. "We're livin' the dream, baby! Livin' the dream."

"So, after all this time," she said, looking up into his warm brown eyes. "Do you still believe in fate?"

"Absolutely," he answered immediately.

"But, your life didn't turn out at all the way you planned," she said.

"Really?" he asked with a smile. "I live in a beautiful home that I was able to fix up for my family… I have two gorgeous kids… and for the rest of my life I'm gonna go to sleep and wake up next to the most amazing woman in the world. I have everything I ever wanted."

She smiled, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"And it happened just the way you thought it would…" she said.

"Well, no…" he admitted. "But you know, I've been thinking a lot about that. And really, I think that's the true definition of fate- it happened the way it was _supposed_ to, not the way that I planned. There's an old adage that says that life is what happens when you're busy making plans, and that's so true. I mean, I thank God every day that my life _didn't_ turn out the way I planned."

"Really?" she asked, honestly surprised.

"Of course," he answered. "How could you even ask me that? If things had worked out the way I thought they would, I may have never met you…"

"But you might be married," she said. "I know that's important to you…"

"Not as important as you are," he answered, surprising himself with how much he meant it. "Bones," he said, "I don't want to be married if it isn't to you. God," he said, going on. "It's scary to think that if one thing happened differently, we might not be here today."

"That's the complete antithesis of your concept of fate, Booth," she replied.

"Maybe," he said replied, placing a kiss to her temple. "But I can't help thinking that I have to thank God for all of it. All the fights, and the tears and the heartache… even the time I almost gave up on us and proposed to Hannah…"

"It's irrational, but I find that I really don't like to think about that," she said quietly, tracing circles over his heart with her finger.

"I know," he answered, pulling her closer to his side. "But all of it, even the year before we got together, all of it lead me here to you. It hurt like hell, and I didn't understand it then… but it all makes perfect sense… You, me, our little baby girl over there… this is everything, Bones."

"And everything happens eventually," she said, smiling.

"Yes," he said, laughing at the thought of her remembering his words from so many years ago. "Yes, it does."

~~fini~~


End file.
